His First Halloween
by Vila Restal
Summary: Adam arrives in Boston after leaving Pr. Stokes house, and finds someone special on Halloween night.


He had managed to get to Boston after he left Collinsport not too long ago. He didn't know if anyone was still looking for him or not, but that did not matter. He had to hide from the police because he was a wanted person in Collinsport. He kept hearing about Halloween was coming soon, and wondered what it was about. He saw several people including Children buying something called costumes and masks.

He didn't know what to make of this, but if he could hide among them while looking like he did, then he would be able to be around people even if it was for one day and night. He was enjoying being around other people that were dressed in their costumes and masks, plus seeing the children getting something everytime they went up to a door and the person was either dressed up or not giving them to him looked like candy.

He came across a building that was having a Halloween Party, and decided to go inside. He found a lot of people inside having a good time by eating, drinking, and just being themselves. He went over to the Food table and picked up a plate and helped himself to some food, making sure not to take too much, and a glass of Punch as well. He ate everything that was on his plate and saw where everyone else was putting their plates, and copied them.

He saw several people that were dancing, but knew that he could not. He stood along the wall like some of the other men that were talking. He smiled at them as they said Hello to him. A young lady came up to him and started to talk to him.

"Hey there. I saw you come in and I was wondering if you would like to dance a bit." She asked him with a smile on her face.

"I would, but I don't know how to dance." He told her.

"That's alright, I'll show you a simple step dance step. If you don't get it right away, don't worry about it. I'll take my time teaching you." She told him again with a smile on her face.

"I like to learn new things. I will try it for you then." He said while returning the smile back to her.

She led him to the dance floor and showed him where to put his hands while she followed suit. She explained each step to him as she was leading him through them. He was getting the hang of it, and enjoyed it very much! They continued for a couple of more hours, and then they headed over to the Punch Bowl like. They poured themselves some Punch and went to sit down.

"So tell me about yourself." She said to him.

He didn't know what to say now since he really didn't know how to tell her that he was created, and not like everyone else. He decided to tell her, but in private so that no one else would hear what he had to say. He asked her if there was some place where they could talk, and she told him that her place wasn't too far away. She took him there, and he saw a sign that said that she was a Doctor.

Maybe she could help him then if she was a Doctor. They went into her office and they sat in a couple of chairs. He told her almost everything, but left Barnabas out of it. He explained what happened before he left Collinsport, and the things he did before arriving in Boston. She listened and started to cry to his story. Her instincts were correct that he needed someone in his life, and it was most likely her!

"Adam, I can help you then. I'm a Doctor that can repair your scars for you. Your face can be healed if you like." She told him.

"What do I have to do for you to do this then?" Adam asked her.

"I can be your Friend or more if you like. That is all that I ask. Because I have no one in my left as well. I had dedicated my life to Medicine and nothing else. I now know that there is more to life than Medicine, and I would love if you were a part of that life." She said while holding his hands.

"Nothing else then? Just to be with you. There's no tricks or other bad things then?" Adam asked her.

"No Adam, just having you here is a pleasure for me." She said before giving him a kiss on the cheek.

The kiss that he got from her was nothing like what Eve had given him. It didn't feel right all the time, and it felt phony for some reason. This kiss on the cheek had warmth, and kindness in it. He had never really experienced anything like this before. He smiled at her, and kissed her on the cheek then.

"Alright then, I'll stay with you and you can repair my face. I thought I would never get a chance to be with someone until we met tonight." Adam said to her.

"GREAT! I have an extra room upstairs that you can use. Do you have any clothes with you?" She asked him.

"I don't. Just this Green Sweater and the Pants I'm wearing."

"Okay then. Tomorrow, I'll apply some makeup that will hide your scars and I'll take you clothes shopping. How does that sound to you?"

"That sounds wonderful. One question though."

"What's that Adam?"

"What is your name?"

"I'm sorry. I've been listening to you that I forgot to tell you. It's Roxanne Drew."

"Roxanne. I like the sound of that."

"Good. Now then, I'll take you up to the spare room and get you some blankets. It can be cold up there." She said while taking him up to the spare bedroom.

The next day, Roxanne took Adam clothes shopping and pickup some other things that he would need. They had a wonderful time together, and two weeks later, Roxanne performed the surgery at her Office without any help for she didn't want anyone to know about Adam. They dated for a year, and had their arguments like any other couple would, but would make up a day or two later. Adam put his height and strength to use at the Phone Company helping with installing wiring and other things onto the Telephone Poles. He was lucky to get the job with some connections from Roxanne.

One year later, they had married and moved into a house instead of having separate apartments. Nine months later, Roxanne gave birth to a Baby Boy. Adam was with tears over seeing both Roxanne and the Baby.

"What are we going to name him Adam" Roxanne asked.

"I was thinking of the name Eric, for Dr. Eric Lang." He said to her.

"Eric. I like that. That is a good name for him." She said with a smile on her face while holding Eric in her arms.

They smiled at Eric as he looked up to his Parents for the very first time.


End file.
